Humphrey's emperor ship
by Freakdogsflare
Summary: Humphrey is starting his empire in Sawtooth. Takes place after movie. This is my first story, so it might be bad. Please review any ideas you might have on the story
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey and Kate wanted to leave jasper park after the moonlight howl so as to start their own pack. They went to Winston and eve, they told them of their intention in starting a pack in Sawtooth Idaho. They started heading to the train tracks, but they turned because they were hearing noises behind them and what they saw were salty, shakey, mooch, hutch and canduwaking with shakey's two girlfriends. "We want to come with you!" They all said. "Okay, but we'll have to teach how to be an Alpha!" Candu says. " No you won't, I know how to fight hunt and lead."Humphrey says. "How?" Kate says. " because I am in the specialforces and I come from the northern pack. So I am a werewolf. But instead of turning into a human I turn into a wolf that's 4-5 times bigger than Garth." humphrey said. "wow, what are your plans for our new pack?" Hutch asked. "I want to create an empire that is bigger than the North ever was." Humphrey says. "I kind of like that, but we'll need more wolves if we are to accomplish this." Kate pointed out. "I know, which is why you and I are going to have pups as soon as soon as possible, same with shakey and his 2 girls." Humphrey says sounding serious. "okay, sounds like a plan. How many wolves do you want in the pack?" Kate asked. "Wll the Northern pack had 100 wolves in its hayday, I want at lest 150-200 wolves."Humphrey says. "looks like we got our work cut out for us." shakey says


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey, Kate, shakey, mooch, salty, hutch and candu are all on the train that takes them to Sawtooth Idaho in order to start a new pack. They were a day's into there trip and Humphrey was practicing his fighting skills on both hutch and candu, he was beating the living daylights out of them. Kate was impressed, although salty, mooch and shakey were not surprisecube cause like Humphrey they were in special forces as well and they came from the same pack as Humphrey. Humphrey though was in line to be the next leadetold the northern pack of Jasper. Other than practice their fighting skills, there wasn't much that they could do besides lay around and eat whatever was on the train which wasn't much. Candu did manage to find a box of ritz crackers on the train. They were a couple hours from sawtooth Idaho, when Kate and Humphrey wanted to have some alone timtodo as to talk about what territory they were going to choose. It had to besomething that was on high ground, so that an attacker could be seen long before they attacked. They both agreed with this, they also needed a large amount of territory for the 150-200 wolves they were going to have


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry, I've been a little busy so I haven't been posting for a while. Anyways here is Chapter 3 to Humphrey's emperor ship.**

It had been 2 years since Humphrey and Kate along with their friends had come to Idaho, and already they had the largest amount territory any pack has ever had. They were the largest wolf pack in all of North America; their goal of 150-200 wolves that could fight was easily obtained. They had 350-400 wolves, there were no social standings. This means, no Alpha's or Omega's but rather soldiers and their leaders. Each wolf was promoted to a certain rank by how they did in the military. Humphrey was the supreme leader of the pack, his pack loved him and the land he conquered was not occupied by any other pack. What he did not know was that Winston and Tony along with some representatives were heading towards his territory. "Sir, some eastern and western packs of Jasper Park are here!" One of Humphrey's personal guards told Humphrey. "Let them in, ah my old friends from Jasper Park. How are you guys doing?" "Humphrey, we are here to ask you if perhaps you could be an ally of ours." Winston asked. "That could be arranged, of course we would have to make some agreements that neither of us could break." Humphrey stated. "Of course, we do not want to anger you and your pack." Winston said. "One of these agreements is I cannot allow you to see our military and its full strength." Humphrey said. "Why is that?" Winston asked in a confused tone. "It is classified, that and the fact that we do not want our enemies to know our full strength!"

It's been 6 months since the western and eastern packs of Jasper Park had allied itself with Humphrey and his empire. But one day the leaders of the western and eastern pack of Jasper Park thought it would be a good idea to go to war with Humphrey and his armies. Big mistake, within 2 weeks all of Jasper Park had been taken over by Humphrey's pack, so now he had territory that went from Saw tooth Park Idaho all the way up Jasper Park. He now had the 3-4 times the amount of territory that he had before. He was thinking of expanding even more once he had gotten a larger army. Right now, he only had 450-500 wolves, that was barely enough to defend his territories yet alone start conquering other packs in that area.

Within 2 years that number of 450-500 had doubled, though Humphrey was 6-7 years old he had accomplished a lot in his lifetime. The wolves of his pack absolutely loved, though he was an emperor it was still a anarchy type system he had begun to turn it into a democratic type system but he and his descendants would still have a higher power when it comes to military decisions, but he was like a president. But a president there was in office for life.

**Until Next time**


End file.
